Xterminater: Origins of a Legend
by Xterminater
Summary: This is the story of how Xterminater got his name (a sequel will follow) (Rated for Violence, Language)
1. Sorry Mate

**Chapter 1 Sorry Mate: **_"I was just a rookie `til I met Fox365 one of the best players I`d ever met, hell wasn`t even called Xterminater back then, I was just referred to as Phantom, course that all changed on the day of my hundredth game of Sabotage on the map Afghan._ "Shit incoming rocket!" I ducked behind cover as fast as possible to avoid it as did 7 out of 9 members of our team, the other two weren`t so lucky One got hit in the head the other died from splash damage. "There goes our snipers yelled Marty688 "dammit" Yelled my mentor and best friend Fox365, "now what" I yelled to him over the hail of RPD fire sailing towards us. "I`ll flank left you cover me with your 240" he yelled back, "roger" I said I looked down at the weapon in my hands, an M240w/RDS. "Ready 3-2-1-GO" I yelled, in a flash Fox leapt over his piece of cover as I brought up my 240 "Say bye, bye" I thought before pulling the trigger. The RPD fire ceased within seconds of that simple action and four +100`s showed on my HUD, "Nice job mate" Fox said running over "learned from the best" was my response. We left that area and headed for one of the bunkers so we could deploy our killstreaks, and saw a sniper run in to the bunker so we walked in cautiously when we heard an audible click beside us. "Shit claymore" yelled Fox who then turned and pushed me out the door, "sorry mate" where his final words. The claymore blew killing him "Fox!" I screamed before turning and opening up on his killer. I hit the guy but my belt ran dry and before I could switch to my AA12w/ExtMag he was gone. Victory! rang the announcers voice "at what cost" I thought.


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 2 The Hunt Begins:** _"Spent the next month searching for Fox`s murderer but the bastard kept slipping away before I could get him, course I went on a rampage hunting him which earned me a reputation for being unstoppable, finally got a name for him though apparently his callsign was FoxHunter69 so The Hunt begins._ Got intel that one of Foxhunter69`s right-hand men was hiding somewhere on the map Favela so I decided to pay him a visit, didn`t count on him expecting me and my 8 teammates. Things got pretty heated within the first couple of minutes turns out my target was an ace with a sniper rifle, probably why his callsign was AceSniper669. Half my team was pinned in a building from sniper fire being sent from the barber's shop, so me and three others decided to flank the building. We just turned the corner near the rooftops when Badger009 yelled out "Fuck Sen.." my teammates sentence was cut short in a hail of bullets the sentry gun was placed well, hidden inside a building in front of us. But I had an ace up my sleeve by sheer luck of draw I had gotten a care package with an EMP as the reward, "deploying EMP" I stated before deploying the reward. Results where typical the sentry gun exploded in sparks, all the enemy`s thermal optics died and my team regrouped outside and stormed the barber shop. As soon as I was inside and the gunfire had ceased I was greeted by FoxHunter`s right-hand man, "So we meet at las.." I cut him short and shot him in the balls "Ahhhh" he shrieked in sheer pain. "Where is he" I screamed "I`ll never tell" he spat "really" I replied pulling out my AA12w/ExtMag, his eyes widened when I aimed at his balls. "Alright, alright I`ll tell you" he whimpered "He`s at the map Estate you can expect heavy resistance," I smiled and began walking away when he called out "who are you?" turning I replied "I`m Phantom" before winging my throwing knife into his head.


	3. Un-Safehouse

**Chapter 3 Un-SafeHouse: **_Took another month and a half before I was ready to attack his safehouse, many who heard about it coined the house the un-safehouse due to my reputation course I wasn`t going alone, I managed to get together a team of 8 some fresh faces some old but it still ended up a suicide mission._ "Goddammit that sentry gun`s tearing us up" yelled my teammate Loner22 "gimme your javelin" I yelled "you crazy you`ll get ruined." he replied "give it to me now" I yelled "you funeral" he yelled before heaving the launcher to me. I threw down a smoke grenade and dashed through it as fast as possible and ran to the rise near the end of the map, I turned and aimed at the sentry gun when the launcher was locked on I fired, "danger close javelin inbound" I yelled just seconds before it hit the sentry gun destroying it. Me and my 5 surviving teammates regrouped and attacked the house, we split into three groups Alpha 1 would attack the main floor of the house through the front door. Alpha 2 me and Loner22 would attack the basement and Alpha 3 would attack the rear of the house, as soon as me and Loner22 rounded the corner that faced the basement door an enemy opened up on us with an FAL. "Shit" yelled Loner22 "were pinned down" "got any frags?" I asked "yeah" he replied, "why" I just nodded in the direction of the basement and pulled out my frag. "3-2-1- now" I yelled and we both chucked our frags simultaneously two explosions followed and Loner22 said "I got him," we stormed the basement but it was empty so we regrouped with the others in the living room "where`s B0ssMan324?" I asked. "Over there" his partner pointed to the window "he tried climbing through and got wasted by an AK47." "SharpShot667 you copy" I said over my headset "do you copy over" then I heard an audible crack over the headset. The next thing I heard was "their sniper`s dead lets deal with the ones left in the house" "alright guys there coming defensive positions now" I yelled, we all rushed to setup our defenses including 8 sentry guns two for every entrance and two for a couple of windows. "That`s the last of `em" yelled Loner22 "thank god cause our last sentry just died" replied Killa232 "alright we need to search the top floor for this guy" I replied, "roger that" replied Marty688 we all ascended the stairs only for Killa232 and Marty688 to be cut down in a hail of Striker fire. Me and Loner22 acted fast I threw in a flashbang and he threw in a 3 second cooked frag, the explosion occurred a second and a half later, we rushed in and wiped out the remaining two defenders when a crack rang out and Loner22 collapsed on the floor dead. "So we meet again" said a russian voice as Foxhunter69 stepped out wielding a 44 magnum "I thought I had you with that claymore but apparently not," he brought it up to fire but before he could I flung a throwing knife at him it clipped him in the head and sent him flying into the doorway. The impact drove the knife across his head leaving a mighty gash, I raised my ACRw/RDS to finish him but then my vision went white. I then felt something rip through me and send me flying backwards into a wall then everything went black, when I awoke my midsection was on fire with pain I looked down and saw my blood seeping out of three holes in my body armor my last thought was "I will find him" then everything went dark.


	4. Call me Xterminater

**Chapter 4 Call me XTERMINATER:** _Wasn`t till a year later that I got a lead on Foxhunter69 apparently he was holed up in WMD and I was determined to go in, so I joined the Headhunters clan who would be going there shortly and offered to help out one of them called Jango809 asked what my name was so I replied "call me XTERMINATER he got a questioning look on his face, but one look at my expression made him back down. _"Where the hell are you man half our team is pinned by RPK fire" yelled Jango809 over my headset "I`m with the others Jango were flanking the enemy now out," I replied "well hurry up cau.." then he went silent "fuck" I yelled then looked at my four teammates "lets go" I said. 30 seconds later we reached the enemy position and poured bullets and semtex into them, we looked down at our two surviving teammates "dammit man why you guys always late?" called out one by the name of WoodsFan77, "because we take things slow so we don`t get ass-raped by some camper" I hissed back "okay easy man" replied WoodsFan77. "Hey if you guys are done arguing I just say some dude with a scar on his face run by" Sniperfan68 said over our headsets "Foxhunter" I hissed, "who the fuck is that" asked Deadpwner49 "He`s the guy who killed my former mentor" I replied "and let me guess your out for revenge" he asked "that's righ.." I was cut off by a loud crack and a searing pain in my left shoulder. I collapsed and pulled out my M1911w/UpgradedSights "Sniper north side" yelled out WoodsFan77, "your gonna be okay man" Deadpwner49 said to me as he injected revival drugs within a second I was back on my feet. Defeat! Rang the announcer's voice "dammit" I yelled in retaliation.


	5. Open Season

**Chapter 5 Open Season:**_ Again that bastard slipped away just when I had him he left a mighty big scar on my shoulder I figure that was payback for the scar I gave him, but payback being the bitch it is came back and bit him, two games later he got caught in the left shoulder by a L96A1 it took a good chunk out to but I was determined to take his life or at least a hand then I heard he was on the map Jungle, this time he wouldn`t escape._ "XTERMINATER do you copy" Wolfman87 called out over my headset "roger go ahead" I replied "I got a guy in the building on your left shooting a Death machine at us can you get ridda him," he requested "Solid copy" I said before swinging my L96A1w/IR+ExtMags over to the left. "There you are" I said before puling the trigger "oh come on" I heard over the headset "whydda do that" my victim asked "because" I replied 'it`s open season," "Nice shot man you really took the pressure off us" said someone named HeadX90 "no problem just doing my job" I replied. Twenty minutes later things were heating up half my team was dead the other half were helping hold off an large enemy assault that's when I noticed movement in the corner of my eye, by then my L96 had run out and I was using a G11w/LPS I recognized him instantly "hello Foxhunter" I whispered before firing a burst at him. The shot caught him in the left hand tearing it off he turned to fire but instead threw a WillyPete and ran away "that fucking coward," I said before pulling out my M1911 and chasing after him. That was a big mistake cause when I rounded the bend an RPG hit about 2 meters away severely wounding me luckily HeadX90 saved my life, apparently he was a couple steps behind so when I got hit he turned the corner and opened fire with his Skorpionw/Dual Wield killing my attacker "that's thanks for saving my life" he said with a grin before helping me up. Then as we headed back to the ridge we heard a yell of "GRENADE!" there was a loud bang and every thing went red, I`ve got ya buddy hang on" he yelled "Wolfman deploy that gunship now!" he yelled "roger that" said Wolfman then things began to fade.


	6. Hotel Deathtrap

**Chapter 6 Hotel Deathtrap:** _They all had a new nickname for me after that match they called me Vampire because nothing would kill me I liked the sound of it by stuck with XTERMINATER because it suited me more than vampire did, about a month later I got info that FoxHunter`s left hand man was frequenting the map hotel because of the elevators and the luxury so me and the team decided to pay him a visit for some intel not that he would be useful for long._ "Alright target should be exiting the elevator in 10 seconds, then we get the intel outta him tomahawk him and leave" I said then the elevator doors opened. "What the" was all he got out before we pushed him into the elevator and removed his Makorav pistol, "where is he" I growled angrily "Where is who" he replied "I`m tired of fucking games" I screamed before punching him "where is FoxHunter69? answer me." "Alright I`ll tell you he`s vacated to the map Dome," "thank you" I replied before pulling out my tomahawk "Wait NO!" he screamed right before I buried the tomahawk in his head. We took the elevator to the roof and disposed of the body then headed back down when the doors opened we were greeted by a hail of AK 47 fire, two of the team fell me and the others threw flashbangs and rang out firing. Five enemies were dispatched the other four ran for cover so two of my guys threw frags at them, a scream of "Grenada!" was heard before the sixth enemy fell we then dispatched the other three when they tried to run. "Alright you guys were going to Dome" I stated.


	7. Past Flare

**Chapter 7 Past Flare:**_ By now I was growing ever more impatient I wanted to end this guy for once and for all but it took another two weeks to assemble a strike force that knew the map well, we were all confident we would win that is until we found that the enemy had 5 remote sentries._ "Your gonna be okay man I got ya" yelled my teammate XKilla376 as he pulled me to cover and away from the remote sentry that had hit me, but failed to kill me due to an EMP grenade detonating near it suddenly an enemy rounded the corner but before he could fire I put a tri-burst from my G36C into his chest "nice shot man" XKilla376 said before deploying a trophy system. Ten minutes later things hadn`t improved the enemy had overrun our first line of defenses and was attacking the second and on top of that the guy I had interrogated on Hotel had lied about Foxhunter69`s location, then there was a yell of "RPG" It hit our last sentry gun destroying it "every one fall back" I yelled over my headset. We ran to our last line of defense which was the dome in the center of the map but it didn`t even hold five minutes, they overran it and forced us into the open and that's when I got hit by a 50 cal. All I heard was a crack and then I was throw back about five feet then the world around me began to fade rapidly, when I awoke I was inside the underground bunker guarded by three men I could hear gunshots outside and knew another team must have joined the match. I tried to move but the pain in my side was too great "stupid idiot" scoffed on of my guards, "you can`t escape in your condi.." he was cut off by a hail of Five Seven fire which cut down all three before they could react seeing this I thought "only one person is that skilled with a Five Seven" before blacking out. As I drifted in and out of conciseness I heard a familiar feminine voice yell "Come on guys we need to get Phantom out of here," I tried to speak but blacked out before I could say anything but in my mind I kept repeating one name Misty.


	8. Unexpected Ally

**Chapter 8 Unexpected Ally:** _When I_ _finally awoke I quickly confirmed I wasn`t hallucinating the person who stood before me was in fact Misty, for those of you who don`t know I was Misty`s mentor while Fox was still alive but 10 games before Fox was killed me and Misty who apparently loved me had a huge fight and went our separate ways, what I didn`t know was that Misty couldn`t live with herself so she started to search for me and in doing so saved my life._ "So someone decided to wake up" she mused "give me a break Misty I got shot" was my blunt reply, her smile disappeared and she hung her head visibly depressed "it`s true then" she sobbed slightly "you did lose your humanity" I had never see Misty cry ever so I sighed "I didn`t lose it Misty it was taken along with Fox`s life. "What" she replied whipping her head up "Fox is dead Misty" I said, "who killed him" she replied anger present in her voice "Foxhunter69" I hissed "I know him" she exclaimed "he`s the bastard that gave me this scar" she said removing her balaclava. The scar was bad running down her left cheek "I`ll kill him for doing that" I hissed "with what lovebird?" came a smirk remark for the doorway, we both turned to see one of Misty`s teammates standing in the door "beat it B0xer" Misty said "why should I" he laughed "cause if you don`t I might have to rip your beard out" I replied before turning around. The mere sight of me terrified him mostly because I was clad in a black combat suit, boots, balaclava, a dark grey helmet and kevlar vest, not to mention the fact I was a foot taller than him "not the beard man" he shrieked before tripping out the door and running away "fucking dumbass" I hissed.


	9. Outfoxed

**Chapter 9 Outfoxed:**_ Finally I had an ally who could help me kill Foxhunter because apparently he had hoped to kill me on Dome because he was there just before I got sniped but when he heard I`d been sniped he assumed that I died and abandoned the map in a hurry, that was his mistake because now that I was "dead" he wouldn`t be watching his back anymore which gave me the opportunity to end his life, only problem was neither me or Misty knew were he was but I knew someone who did._ "Are you sure he`s there Kharkov" "Yes my friend Turbine is the last place he can run" "alright then I`ll take your word for it" I replied "alright Misty now that we know were Foxhunter is let`s finish this," now confident that I had him me, Misty, and her team prepared for the attack. Sure enough we caught him with his back to the wall and like always he ran but this time there was nowhere for him to run to, "I got a visual on him" yelled Misty as she turned the corner "Misty wait" I yelled but it was too late I heard a burst of gunfire and then a loud crack, "I`m hit" Misty yelled over the headset "Stay there" I yelled back "no wait it`s a trap" but it was too late I was already around the corner. Before I could help her I was grabbed from behind then stabbed with a Combat Axe, I was then thrown about five feet and landed near the edge of a cliff "You could`ve been my greatest kill but no you have to survive everything I throw at you" screamed Foxhunter. "But since you won`t die then your girlfriend will be my greatest kill and you get to watch" I tried to shoot him with my M8A1 customized but he just kicked it away and snickered, "You should never turn your back on your first victim" I replied right before Misty hammered him in the face with her fist. By now blood loss was causing every thing to fade in and out, I watched helplessly as Misty and Foxhunter fought soon though her own blood loss caused him to overpower her then my vision went black. When things started to lighten up I saw Misty laying on the ground with Foxhunter about to strike the final blow, "Hey Foxhunter" I yelled he looked over at me and then walked over to me "what" he hissed "you`ve been outfoxed" I said before punching him. He reeled back as I ripped the Combat Axe out of my midsection, I then lunged and grabbed him then threw him to the edge of the cliff I punched him as he tried to get up "what are you" he said terrified, "I`m XTERMINATER" I screamed before chucking the Combat Axe into his head the force of the blow knocking him off the cliff then I collapsed. "Phantom, Phantom" I heard Misty yelling "Misty.. is he dead" I replied "he`s dead man" replied B0xer, "he`s pancaked at the bottom of the cliff" said another one of Misty`s team "finally" I replied before passing out.


	10. Redemption

**Chapter 10 Redemption:**___Ever since then my reputation has only grown more but I`m no longer the talking type not since Misty died of her injuries two weeks ago I never did get to tell Misty I loved her, and her death is what caused me to lose my last piece of humanity but two days ago I saw something that might redeem me someone I could help out who went by the name of Lonewolf685 interesting I thought. Then I got horrible news that an old enemy Wolfhunter87 had returned to fill Foxhunter`s position._ The place I chose to go to was Quarry mostly because it had dozens of ambush points perfect because I was using a Riot Shield, when the match first began I sought out Lonewolf who was fairing okay with 4 kills 2 deaths until he was no scoped from behind. As it happened he spawned next to me so I motioned for him to stay with me as we crept down the center of the map, until that same sniper attempted to no scoped Wolf again however the sniper didn`t count on me reacting to this pulling out my TMPw/RDS and dumping the whole mag into him. Then Lonewolf called me over the headset "I owe you one" before running around a corner with me right behind him, we ran into a guy with an L86 who was new and obviously didn`t understand the physics of a riot shield, because he dumped two hundred rounds into the center of my shield before Lonewolf jumped the barricade he was behind and knifed him. I soon learned that Wolfhunter wasn`t in the game so I concentrated on helping Lonewolf out, and by the end of the game he had 6 kills and 4 deaths not too bad I thought though Lonewolf said he could`ve done better before going on his way to another match. I knew I couldn`t help him because I had too find Wolfhunter, which was going to be hard without a team so I started searching for candidates.


End file.
